Spencer Reid Hotchner
by christyzachman
Summary: A followup to Who's the Victim Here. This is moments in the life of Spencer as he lives with the Hotchners.
1. Fun in the Mud

The Life and Times of Spencer Reid Hotchner

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story. This is a follow-up to Going Home and Who's the Victim Here. How does Spencer live his life under the guardianship of his adoptive mommy and daddy?

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

* * *

**Fun in the Mud**

Two weeks after the wedding, Angie and Aaron are still on their honeymoon. It is Friday after a slow week and Rossi gets off the phone with Sean, who had asked him to pick up a bottle of wine on the way home with Reid. It's a few minutes before six that night but he decides it is time to go and packs up the office and heads to the bull pen to pick up his nephew. Walking around the pen to the stair he notices that the man is once again performing a magic trick for his colleagues. He wonders where he gets all his energy and does he enjoy being the center of attention.

"Reid, get yourself ready it is time to go home."

"Good, I wonder what Sean has made for dinner."

"I don't know but he wants me to pick up a bottle of wine to go with it. So we have to make a stop before going home."

The men get into Rossi's car and stop by at a liquor store not far from the apartment and across the street from the play ground.

Rossi says, "You stay in the car while I am in the store."

"Why can't I come in with you?"

"Because I want to get in and out fast and not worry about getting anything else that you might want." Spencer sticks his tongue out at him as he scrunches down further into his seat. He looks out the window at the playground across the street while David is in the store.

David comes out of the store and sees an empty car.

"Shit, where did he get to now." He gets the adult child locator device to find where his nephew had run off too. It pings to across the street where he sees a playground of mud. It had been raining for three days and the ground was as soft as cotton balls. David walks across the street to the grounds and sees Spencer on the swing set looking as innocent as a babe but far from being that.

"Spencer what are you doing over here? You were supposed to be in the car waiting for me."

"I got bored and wanted to go on the swings."

"How did you get over there? All I see is mud."

"There is a sidewalk over there." He points to his right and David sees a pavement under water.

"Did you walk through the water?"

"Yeah, my shoes got wet." All the while Spencer has been swinging back and forth and smiling at David's irritated looking face.

"Spencer, get off the swing and let's go home. I thought you were hungry."

"I am hungry." He jumps off the swing and falls in the mud. As he tries to stand up, he falls again and then starts to cry because this time he hit his knee on a stone in the dirt. He keeps trying to get up and falls down several more times. He finally stops and just sits in the mud and looks forlornly at David who has started to smile and then gave out a good chuckle.

"Do you need some help there boy?"

"Please Rossi."

"What do you call me when we are off duty Spencer?"

"Please Uncle David." He looks at him with the sweetest puppy dog's eyes begging for a treat. David looks around to see if he can get over there without stepping in water or mud. He sees a dry spot and walks over it to get close to Spencer. He sees no dry spots around him so gingerly steps into the mud to get close and when he gets there, he reaches down to lift the man-boy out of the mud. Once Spencer is on his feet, the two men walk out of the mud and onto the pavement. Spencer is dripping in wet mud and David is a little muddy but not too bad. They walk to the car and David looks in the trunk for something for Spencer to sit on in the car because he didn't want mud all over his seats. If they were near a place that had a public restroom David would take him and change his clothes since there is a spare outfit for him in his diaper bag but no place was around.

David just wanted to go home and so found some large plastic trash bags for Spencer to cover up in and sit on.

He calls Sean and says, "Sean, I've got the wine and we are on our way home but we had a small mishap."

"A small mishap, what do you mean David?"

"While I was in the liquor store, Spencer went to the playground across the street and fell in the mud."

"Fell in the mud? How badly?"

"Badly."

Spencer yells from the back seat, "I need a bath Uncle Sean."

"Did you hear that Sean? He needs a bath."

Sean groans and says, "I'll have it prepared when he gets here. You know David; I expect that from a little boy but not from a grown man."

"Well, we know that he is a little boy in a grown man's body, so I guess we should expect it from him." Both men chuckle at what they expect the future is going to hold for them and what they will be dealing with from their boy-man nephew.

"When do his parents return?"

"Not for another two weeks." Another groan.

David drives into the garage and the boys go to the apartment, Sean is there to assess Spencer's clothes, who smiles sweetly at him. Sean grabs his ear and drags him to the bathroom all the while ignoring the ows coming from Spencer's mouth. David takes the wine to the kitchen and goes to the other bathroom to clean up and change clothes as well.

Thirty minutes later, Sean and Spencer come out of the nursery with Spencer dressed in a purple sleeper ready to eat dinner. Sean goes to finish dinner and the men finally eat, the wine was actually used in the cooking of the meal not for drinking afterwards. That disappointed David who was looking forward to drinking a good wine, instead he is eating it.

After dinner, the men do the dishes and then Sean takes Spencer into his room to discuss what he did to get all muddy while David goes to the living room.

In the bedroom, Sean asks, "What were you doing in a muddy playground instead of waiting patiently for David to get back in to the car?"

"We haven't gone to the playground for a while and I wanted to go on the swings. We used to go every weekend and now we don't go at all."

"It has been raining for the past weekends and that's why haven't gone. I know how much you enjoy going and I like taking you but not when it is muddy."

"I am sorry Sean. I acted like a spoiled brat, didn't I."

"No, not a spoiled brat but you did act like a little boy who needs to not do that. I should spank you for your actions, but I am not going to do that tonight. I do have to punish you. I was going to allow you to see Dr. Somerset tomorrow night. But I think tomorrow night you can stand in the corner instead.

"No, please don't do that, I want to see Karen. I haven't seen her since the wedding. Please let me see her Sean."

"No. The corner will be your friend tomorrow night. It is time for bed Spencer. Go say good night to Uncle David."

Spencer gets up sad and forlorn when he says, "Sometimes you are mean Uncle Sean." He goes to the living room and says good night to David.

"Good night Spencer, sleep well."

Sean puts Spencer in his crib and puts out the light out, but leaves the door slightly ajar in case he wants something.


	2. Rebellion

The Life and Times of Spencer Reid Hotchner

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story. This is a follow-up to Going Home and Who's the Victim Here. How does Spencer live his life under the guardianship of his adoptive mommy and daddy?

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

Thank you to NamanKal for her plot bunny.

* * *

"I am going to the store to pick up something that I need for dinner. Will you be alright alone or should I call someone to babysit?"

"I don't need a babysitter. I will be fine." The man speaking did not turn around to look at the other man but continued to look at the wall, where he had been standing for several hours already. He was bored and his feet were tired from standing there all afternoon.

"You don't have to stand there while I am gone but you may not leave the apartment. I shouldn't be gone too long."

The man moved away from the wall and went to sit down in the chair by the window. He picked up his right foot and began to massage it.

"You will stay in the apartment."

The man looked up and said, "Go, I'll be okay. I am not in toddler mode right now. I can take care of what I want."

"I'll see you in a little while." The man leaves the apartment and locks the door behind him while the other man looks at him and thinks quietly. Finally.

He gets up from the chair and goes to the office where he gets online and sends an e-mail to his girlfriend. He asks if they could get together that night. She e-mailed back and asked when and where. He answered now and at the Italian restaurant on the corner of Unicorn and Idaho streets. She responds, I'll see you in fifteen minutes. He gets off the computer and freshens up before heading out the door. When he gets to the door of the apartment building, he looks carefully both ways to make sure that the other man wasn't coming down the street. Seeing it empty, he quickly heads down the street to the restaurant that he was meeting her at.

When he arrives, she is already there and the two kiss and go into the building to order dinner and a bottle of wine. It is several hours later that the couple leaves the restaurant and walk down the street hand in hand. They hold hands and look at the clear bright sky around them with the stars shining and the moon is waxing towards a full moon. They arrive at the man's apartment building and stop at the front door to kiss some more.

She asks, "Can I see you again soon? I have missed you."

"I hope so but let me get back with you. We have been really busy lately."

They kiss again and she turns away to head home while he enters the building and goes to the apartment. With some trepidation, he slowly opens the door to a dark apartment. He silently walks in and begins to head to his bedroom. The lights go on suddenly and he looks up to see his 'uncle' sitting in the recliner across from the door. He is not happy.

The sitting man says, "I thought you said that you didn't need a babysitter; that you would be okay if I left you alone in the apartment for an hour or two."

"I am okay. I didn't need a babysitter."

"You were not supposed to leave the apartment for any reason."

"I wanted to see Karen."

"I told you that you couldn't today because you did not do what you were told to do and wait in the car yesterday. It seems that you still can't do what you are told to do." The man being spoken to just pout his lips together and looked down at the speaker's feet. "I was going to allow you to see her tomorrow." He looked up with expectation on his face. "But your actions tonight show that I can't trust you to do the right thing. I am not the bad guy here Spencer. However, I am your guardian right now and it is my job to make sure that you are safe and not going to wind up in the hospital like you did last January. I know that it is frustrating to you when you are in adult mode and want to do what any adult does but you are not allowed to do so. If you had asked I might have allowed it but you chose to disobey. There are consequences for that disobedience. You will not be allowed to see Karen again until after your parents return and you will have to deal with your mama's disappointment in your actions."

"That's not fair."

"I don't have to be fair but I do try to remember that you are physically an adult even when you don't act like it. Usually when you are not in adult mode you are like a small child. Today however you remind me more of a rebellious teenager. So I am going to treat you like that. You are grounded until your parents return and you will be lucky if I allow you to even go to work. Right now it is time for bed. Go to the nursery and I will be there in a few minutes.

Two weeks later

"The plane is arriving at 2:00 pm, we should be at the house in a few hours. Is he still sulking and pouting about being grounded?"

"Yes and I don't know what else to do with him. I know that teenagers act like him but HE IS NOT A TEENAGER." The other person laughs in the phone. "It's not funny Aaron. It's like he is playing at being a post adolescent adolescent."

"Well, he didn't actually have a normal childhood. When you were going through being surly and teenage rebellion, he was being responsible for his mother and taking college classes. He is going through post adolescence. The hard thing is that the both of you are pretty much the same age but you don't have this drug that has inundated your body to making you act and feel younger than you are."

"It doesn't give him the excuse for disobeying the rules." There is another chuckle from the phone.

"You broke them often enough."

"You are not being any help and just to let you know I am still your guardian as well, despite you being married."

"Point taken, I don't want to get grounded and not be able to see my wife."

"Do you have any advice in dealing with him until you arrive?"

"No, just do what you normally do."

"That's not working!" More chuckles from the man on the phone as he listens to his brother complain about his step-son.

Later That Day

He walks into the living room and sees toys and books strewn all around the place.

"I thought I asked you to clean in here while I finish dinner."

"I am cleaning. I picked up the dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen."

"There is more to be done than just that. Please take the toys to the playroom and put the books away on the shelves."

"I don't want to do any of that."

"You brought them out so you can put them away. Do you really want your parents to come home and see the mess you made?"

"You didn't tell me that they were coming home today."

"I told you that last night. David and some other guests are coming for dinner, could you please clean the living room?"

"I don't really want to." He heads to the office but finds that the door has been locked. "Why is the office door locked?"

"It is because I don't want you to be playing on the computer instead of cleaning the living room."

The man looks at him with a surly and sour face as he feels like screaming and hitting something.

"You look good that way Spencer, keep that face when your momma comes home because she will love to see it. I don't know if Karen will but your momma will love that face."

"Karen?"

"She is coming to dinner as well. I wanted to surprise you with her as a reward for being somewhat obedient the past week. But I don't know if you deserve anything like that."

The man hangs his head and looks at his feet as he says, "I've been acting like a real brat."

"Yeah, you have."

"I am sorry Sean. I will go and clean the living room now."

"Thank you and Spencer. Let's put the adolescent away. I like the adult and I like the little boy but the teenager can stay away."

Spencer smiles and says, "I don't know. We'll see." He turns away and heads back to the living room to clean it up.

Sean looks at the back of the 'boy' and thinks to himself; Angie, I think you are going to have your hands full.

Several hours later, a party is going on in the apartment. Angie and Aaron are back from their honeymoon and the team and friends have come to welcome them home. Sean had made a great buffet style meal for everyone with appetizers, salads and mini-bites of entrees. It is getting to be later in the night and he begins to pick up and clean the buffet area while some of the guests have decided to head home. Spencer and Karen have spent many hours together talking and even did some smooching together. Although he did spend time with Angie and Aaron when they came home he hasn't spent a lot of time with them since then. It is getting late however and Angie looks over at her wayward son with his girlfriend. She heads over to the pair.

"Hi Karen, it's good to see you again. Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?"

"Hi, yeah it has been a good night."

"Good. I don't want to throw you out but I want to talk to my son and then put him to bed. How about joining us on Monday for a picnic at the park to celebrate Memorial Day?" Spencer looks at her with a thundercloud on his face. She ignored him.

"Actually I think I should head home too. It has been a long day and thanks I would love to join the family on Monday." Karen reaches over to Spencer and gives him a final kiss and gets ready to leave for the door.

He says, "You don't have to go. Let's just hang out some more or I could go with you." Angie just stands there looking dispassionately at the couple as they say goodbye to each other.

"Spencer, I'll see you on Monday and I agree with your momma that you could use some sleep." She kisses him again and then goes out the door. He looks at momma with anger on his face.

"You didn't have to throw her out. I was enjoying her company."

"You and I need to talk Spencer. Why don't we do it in a more private room? My bedroom or the nursery?"

He looks at her with anger and says, "I don't care to talk." He turns from her and begins to walk away. She reaches out and grabs him by the ear and takes him with her as she heads toward her bedroom. He is crying ow, ow, ow all the way there. She sets him down on the bed when they get there.

"Lose the attitude Spencer."

"What attitude? I am acting the way you want me to act, aren't I?"

"The way I want you to act?"

"Yeah, like a child."

"That is true; you are acting like a teenage child. But I don't want you to act that way. I want you to act your age when we have a party. I would have liked to have come home to a young man, not a rebellious teenager. What has gotten into you and why are you acting this way?"

"I'm of being treated as a child and like I don't a brain in my head and can make my own decisions. I want to make some decisions for myself. I know that I can't do that all the time because I can change quickly to being very young. But when I am not that young I should be able to make decisions of what I do and don't do."

"Sean didn't allow you to do that?"

"Sometimes he did but when a bad decision about getting all muddy I know I acted wrong but I didn't deserve to be treated like I was."

"You didn't think that you should be punished for disobeying David?"

"I didn't really do anything wrong."

"Spencer, it was not a matter of right or wrong, but of listening and doing what you are told. You are given a lot of leeway in many ways but there are times when you have to obey. When you are with someone else, they make the decisions for you."

"When do I get to make the decision? I am always with someone else."

"Someone is with you because of the possibility of you changing and because there are times when you need help in keeping clean and well-fed. I know it is hard but it is a fact of life for you Spencer. I don't want to know about you doing something like leaving the apartment alone again."

He looks at her with frustration and says. "There are times when I want to be alone."

"But you didn't leave to be alone; you did it so that you could see Karen whom you were not allowed to see that day. Sean had invited her over for the following day as a way of giving you some time with her but you decided to disobey the rules and leave the apartment to see her. Sean left that night as a test for your obedience and a way of seeing whether you can be trusted to stay home alone. You failed that test Spencer." He looks at her with teary eyes.

"Spencer, I want you to be safe at all times. I don't want what happened in January to happen again. I don't want you to be out and suddenly lose who you are and see something that could make you too young. If that happens you could wind up someplace that you don't want to be. That is why you cannot go anywhere alone, ever. Your safety and security is more important to me than your adult sensibilities. I have that problem sometimes with daddy too, but he has learned and you need to understand what I am saying and why the rules are there.

He looks at her and hangs his head, "I am sorry mommy."

"I know baby but let's try not to do it again."

He reaches out and hugs her and says,"I won't." She holds him and caresses his hair as she rocks him in her arms.

"Are you ready for bed sweetheart?" He nods his head in her chest. "I look forward to putting my boy to bed. I have missed doing so." He looks up at her and they smile at each other.


	3. Poker Night

The Life and Times of Spencer Reid Hotchner

I would love to hear your opinions and look to working further on the story. This is a follow-up to Going Home and Who's the Victim Here. How does Spencer live his life under the guardianship of his adoptive mommy and daddy?

I do not own or have connection with the "Criminal Minds" program or its characters.

I heard from several people that you wanted to know a little about the honeymoon. I am going to give a little bit about what Angie and Aaron did in this chapter. I hope that you enjoy. I am now going to chuckle evilly.

This is a very long chapter.

* * *

Poker Night

Two weeks after Angie and Aaron return from their honeymoon a poker party has been set up. Angie decided that her boys needed to have fun and enjoyment one Saturday night especially after a brutal case that ended on Friday. They got back and were so defeated because they lost both the victim and the unsub to murder and suicide; she wanted to give them a night where they could forget all about the job. The table has been set up for eight individuals and another area for conversation for those not wanting to play Tripoly. She set up the game Tripoly also known as Royal rummy for her boys to play. She got out poker chips and several decks of cards. For snacks and food, she made appetizers, chips, vegetables and dips, along with several packs of beer and sodas.

The players for the night will be Aaron, Spencer, Sean, David, Derek, Brian, Will and Kevin. Another table is set up for the ladies to play and converse among themselves. At that table will be Emily, Penelope, JJ, Karen and Angie. Hayley is spending the weekend alone with her husband while Jack spends it at the Hotchners playing with Henry. Emily is bringing the new baby for the first time to visit the team.

The guests begin to arrive around 4:00 pm while the game starts at 5:00. The ladies were talking in the play room watching the children while the guys were in the dining room playing.

Emily asks Angie, "What did you do on your honeymoon?"

"We went to Europe and spent three to four days in eight different cities. I had been to Europe many times doing things for Kathy and for my own profession. As you know I used to be in the BDSM community quite a lot and so I knew some fetish clubs to go to throughout Europe. In Amsterdam, I took Aaron to one that we really enjoyed ourselves at. I least I did, I think he was a little uncomfortable but I hope he knows that I won't do that to him again. I do want him to feel good about himself and I want him to come back completely from where he hid himself."

"You don't think that he's has done that?"

"No, even though the bad guy was caught and is no longer a threat I still get a sense that he holding a little of himself hidden and still afraid to let it out. But maybe one day, right."

"Tell us about Amsterdam. You went to a fetish club."

"Yes, this is a club that specializes in the fetish of infantilism. It is for adults over twenty-one and you must come in as a couple, a mommy or daddy with a baby. The baby could be male or female. Both must sign a contract stating that as a mommy or daddy you are responsible for all the babies. In other words, if you see a baby in need of having a diaper change or a bottle or something like that then you must attend to that baby, whether it is yours or not. If you a baby you allow any mommy or daddy in the club to care for you or discipline you if they feel that you need it."

"Are you saying that Hotch was taken care of by strangers?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. He was uncomfortable in this at first but he was willing to give a chance at having some fun in being a part of this environment. His first meeting was with the daddy that we sat with at a table. This daddy has three babies that he had brought, two males and a female. One of the males asked me to dance, no biggie. Just because they are dressed as babies, they can do regular things. I mean JJ don't you dance with Henry once in a while."

"Yeah, I pick him up and we dance to music from the stereo. So, do you pick up adult babies to dance with?"

"You can but you don't have to. It is a matter of personal choice between the mommy or daddy and the adult baby. I left the table with Aaron sitting there and when I got back he was gone. Knowing that he would not be allowed to leave the club I wasn't worried about him. I just believed that he was with another of the mommies or daddies."

"Was he?"

"Yes. The club feeds the babies with bottles of different liquids and that can include alcohol, but all the liquids have a diuretic in them so that they have to have their diapers changed often. Well, while I was gone, Aaron filled his diaper and became quite messy. No mommy or daddy will allow a baby to sit in a dirty diaper. Aaron told the daddy sitting that he needed to get me because he wasn't going to let a stranger clean him up. But that is not how this club works. This man is an extremely tall Scandinavian descent man of six foot, eleven inches at three hundred pounds. Aaron is six foot, two inches and about 175 pounds. No contest, this man picked Aaron up and carried him to the changing room."

Angie couldn't continue for a few minutes as the ladies begin laughing and hooting about the leader not being in control. The picture they visualized was precious.

The men heard the laughter while playing in the other room. There were eight heads that turned toward the playroom at it.

Will said, "What do you think they are laughing about in there?"

Dave answers, "What do you think they are laughing about?"

"No idea."

"They are talking about the men in their lives. I guess I can count myself lucky. None of them would be talking about me. Angie is talking about Hotch and possibly Spencer, Karen is talking about Spencer, JJ is talking about you Will, Emily is talking about Brian. Penelope is talking about Kevin and possibly even Derek."

"Why would she be talking about me?"

"Because you two have a very interesting relationship; the way that you have fun with each other."

Sean speaks up, "Don't think that you are off the shelf there, Dave."

"What do you mean?"

"Angie thinks of you as her brother, she is probably talking about what you did as a kid."

""I hope not, she is probably talking more about you or Hotch. You do live together."

Derek says, "She might be telling the ladies about Hotch and what they did on their honeymoon."

He looked up from his cards with mild shock on his face as he looks once again toward the playroom and thinks to himself, she wouldn't be talking about the clubs, would she? Another round of laughter comes from the room. Derek looks at his boss and wonders if something really interesting did happen on their honeymoon.

"What did you do Hotch? Why did you come home with that large bandage on your forehead?"

"Yeah, tell us about what happened? Did Angie do something with a whip or something?"

Hotch looked at his co-workers and friends and said "Well, there was the time with the whip at a club we went to in Bucharest. But I am not the one who got whipped." Some hoots were made.

"Who was wielding it and I didn't know that you liked to go to clubs Hotch?"

"I don't go to clubs here but Angie took me to some that she had gone to when she was more into her BDSM work. At this club, there was a great deal of leather, chains and wooden paddles. I actually saw Angie in all her dominatrix glory disciplining a former client of hers that we met there. He really wanted her to punish him for his indiscretions. She was amazing wielding that whip. It was a side of her that I had never seen before and I hope that I never have to have used on me."

Spencer speaks, "I remember when she me taught that a whip can kill. I don't want to be on the end of a whipping of hers again. Once was enough. I would rather be paddled." He then thinks and screws his face up in consternation at what he just said as the men gave out some hoots and hollers to his remarks.

Kevin speaks up and asks, "But you still haven't told us about the bandage on your head. What happened?"

Aaron looks at him and then at the expectant and wondering faces around him. He shyly and with some embarrassment says, "Ifelloutofbed."

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"You didn't. Really?"

He looks up and with more confidence says, "I fell out of bed and hit my head on the small table next to the bed." He looks down at his cards. "Let's just play cards, okay guys."

Back in the playroom, Angie continues to tell the ladies about some of the things that they did on the honeymoon. After Amsterdam, they went to Bucharest and to another fetish club that was more dominating and not an infantilism one. She told them the story of the whipping of Jean, who was a bad boy for cheating on his significant other. She told of the whipping and she told of how Hotch almost wound up in the whipping chair when a dominatrix wanted him to lick her shoes and bend over to be paddled and he refused. Angie decided that it was not the club for Aaron, so they left before he could be punished for disobedience. Instead, they went back to the hotel and she punished him herself with feather paddles and soft cuffs.

Another round of laughter comes through the door to the dining room where the men are once again groaning when Spencer takes another pot. He seems to have the magic touch that night. There was a large pile of chips in front of him. Aaron decides to take a small break and heads into the playroom to see Angie. She has her back to the door and doesn't see him come in and is shocked when he kisses the back of her neck.

"You better be careful, my husband is in the other room and he might not appreciate you kissing me like that."

"Then I'll have to pretend that I am doing something else, won't I?"

She lifts her head up so that their lips meet. "Is there something that you need sweetheart?"

"I just needed a break and was kind of wondering what the laughter has been about."

"Just good visualization of stories that we are telling each other."

"Stories about whom."

"Different people, but I have been talking about some of the things we did on our honeymoon."

"You didn't tell them about the clubs, did you?"

"Not all of them."

"Please don't tell them what happened in Paris."

"I haven't gotten to Paris yet."

"Please don't tell them."

"Go back to your game darling."

"Could you clean me up first?"

She gets up and the man and woman head to the nursery, where she changes his diaper and they have a little fun before heading back out to their guests.

When they leave the nursery after spending about a half an hour together in the room, Angie went with Aaron into the dining room and stood behind Spencer, she bent down to his ear and asked, "Do you need to be changed baby?"

He looked behind at her and said, "I don't think so mommy but I don't really know."

"Why don't we go and make you more comfortable?"

"But I am winning and I don't want to stop my winning streak."

"Give someone else a chance to win, okay baby. Remember this is for fun not competition."

"Okay mommy." He gets up and they head to the nursery where he is put in a clean diaper and she also puts him in a night sleeper. "Why can't I stay up mommy?"

"You don't have to go to bed; I just think that you will more comfortable in your sleeper. Everybody here has seen you in your sleeper so you shouldn't feel embarrassed by it."

He hugs her and runs back to the dining room and the game.

She heads back to the playroom to get Jack and finds that Aaron has already taken him to prepare for bed. JJ has Henry in his night sleeper and is rocking him to sleep. There are plenty of beds and places to sleep so that nobody has to head home for the night. Since there are several people who are drinking alcohol; the friends and families there will be spending the night. Brian and Emily will be in Angie and Aaron's room with the baby. Will and JJ will be in Sean's room in his double bed and Henry is currently being placed there to spend the night with them. Sean is going into Jack's room with Jack sleeping in the trundle and Sean in the regular twin size bed. Derek is in David's room, there is a trundle under Dave's regular full size bed, so Derek is sleeping on that While Kevin is in the full size bed with David, none of the men really like it but they are going to swallow their egos for one night. Penelope and Karen are on the pull-out sofa bed in the living room. Spencer and Aaron are each in their cribs and Angie is sleeping in the recliner in the living room.

It is after 9:00 pm and the adults are putting the children to bed and just getting ready to enjoy more alcohol and games as the night gets later.

The women begin to ask Angie about what Aaron was talking about. What happened in Paris?

She actually blushes a little and seems a little shy about it but begins her story of the days in Paris.

"We got to Paris at the end of the honeymoon, it was city number seven. We started in Stockholm and then to Amsterdam, Bucharest, Bonn in Switzerland and then into Italy where we traveled to Milan. Italy was interesting in the Aaron got the nickname of bambino because he was seen following me into the ladies room to be cleaned up. The person who saw him did not see me, so they thought he was going planning to use the ladies bathroom; which is illegal there. They called the police who came right in the middle of me changing him, he had his legs in the air and I was placing a clean diaper under him just after tickling him. So he got the nickname bambino. Until then most of the people we met did not in any way suspect that he had a problem of incontinence. We left Milan by train to go to Paris stopping for a few days in Monte Carlo where we did do a little gambling. We met many of the people who actually had come to Kathy's funeral. Remember, Aaron is a rich man now and doesn't have to work, but chooses to do so because he enjoys the challenge and cleaning the world of killers."

"What happened in Paris? We are on pins and needles here."

"Aaron got a little embarrassed in Paris. When we got home you probably noticed the bandage on his head. Well, the beds in the hotels we were at were full size not king or queen size like most in America will be. He kept turning over and would fall out of bed."

"You're kidding."

"He actually fell out of bed."

"Yes and inevitably would bang his head on the bedside table or even the edge of the bed. One night I actually pushed the bed next to the wall to protect him from falling out. He didn't like that. He complained that it just seemed a little too confining to him. When we got to Paris, we stayed at a beautiful old hotel with full size beds that were heavy and unmovable. They were also high off the floor with very comfortable mattresses. He fell out the first night and banged his nose very badly. It didn't break but it took a while to stop bleeding. We didn't go out the second night because he felt self-conscious about how large his nose was."

The women laughed uproaringly at this bit of news.

"The third night, he really wanted to go out and he took me to a very swanky restaurant after which I took him to a fetish club. This is once again an infantilist club. Although, he didn't really go crazy at the other one that we went to, I don't think it bothered that much because he did agree to go. This one had the same rules except one little difference in that you were not allowed to take care of your own baby. So Aaron had to be cared for by the other mommies and daddies. "

She takes a break from talking and seems a little uncomfortable about this club and its story. She continues by saying, "I love that man. He is sweet, gentle, kind and courageous, especially in that he is willing to do something different. This place was different for him. While I was spending time with other mommies and daddies that I had known from before and taking care of babies, he sat at the table looking a little lost and slightly uncomfortable. Well, one of the transvestite mommies, a man dressed as a female with large breast inserts in is top that he actually filled with infant formula and would breast feed the babies."

There were a bunch of open mouths and unbelievable faces at this remark.

"He would actually place them on the artificial breast and the person would actually suck." One of the women asked.

"Yes, this man saw Aaron sitting there looking a little forlorn and decided that he needed to be cuddled. Aaron did not want to be cuddled. He actually got so incensed by this man who picked him and sat him on his lap and placed him in position. Aaron told this to do an unkind thing to himself and that he, Aaron, was not going to suckle on this breast. You have to realize that for many people in this lifestyle like the discipline that is part of it as well as being cuddled and cared for like an infant with no responsibility. The man got angry with him and so took Aaron to the changing room and did his wet diaper but instead of redressing him in his clothes, the man put a pair of socks on him that would prevent him from standing and walking on his own. The man then took Aaron to the playpen and put him in. Aaron does not like to be confined in spaces of any kind and was incensed. He stood up and immediately fell back on his diapered bottom because of the pain and fire in his feet caused by the socks when he stood on them. Aaron started screaming for me. Another mommie came instead and tried to calm him down which only upset him more. It got to the point when they were actually going to sedate him to calm him down when I was finally found and brought to him. He grabbed hold of me and wasn't even able to tell me what happened but I got him out of there right away. He was completely withdrawn and just wanted to curl up and die. We spent the next two days in the hotel room while I worked with him to overcome his anxiety again of going out into public. We will never do the infantilism clubs again. He is just not into that."

"What an ordeal. After all he had been through with the unsub and he didn't need that."

"No, he didn't, but we were able to leave Paris and took the chunnel and highways into London and actually traveled a bit around England for a few days and returned from Edinburgh. He is doing better but I am concerned about his falling out of bed which is why we don't sleep in the same bed right now. I put him in his crib until we can solve the bed problem. I am actually having a new bed made which should solve the problem. But it won't come in for another month or two. "

It was at that time when a sound of glass breaking was heard from the dining room. The women get up and head in there and see Dave and Sean bringing in paper towels and the broom to clean up the ice, alcohol and glass that was spread around the floor. In the corner is Spencer and Derek, with Spencer trying to staunch the blood coming from the large cut on Derek's arm. Spencer is apologizing profusely to him while Derek is trying to calm him down by saying that it was an accident. It seems that Spencer had gotten excited when he won another round and flayed his arms so that Kevin's drink was strewn across the table towards Derek and hit his glass which caused both glasses to break and some shards hit Derek in the bicep.

Aaron was walking in the towels and bandages with Will bringing antiseptic following him. The women just look around and then at each other and walk back to the nursery. The clock on the wall said 12:30. JJ and Emily decide to let their husbands know that they were heading to bed. Karen and Penelope also head to the the living room and begin to set up their bed to get some rest. Angie went back to the dining room and looked around again. She sees that Spencer and Aaron were gone. Will was getting up to go to bed with JJ with Brian following with Emily.

Derek says, "I guess we're breaking the game up since the ladies want to go to bed with their men. Unless the other singles want to join me for some more games."

Dave says, "I think that I am going to head to bed myself. It has been a long day."

"Well, you are an old man."

"I could still whip your butt."

"But you don't want to try."

"No, I am smarter than that. Good night."

"About you Sean? Kevin?"

Kevin responds, "I want to spend a lot of time with Penelope tomorrow, so I will head to bed now."

Sean says, "I am going to the nursery and check on my brother and I think I will go to bed then because in this house, you never know when you might get awakened."

"Who would wake us up?"

"There are several people who still have bad dreams and wake up the household. Why do you think David likes to live in his own house instead of here? He knows that he needs more sleep than he might possibly get here. Good night Derek."

Since he was alone now, Derek decides to head to his bed as well.

In the nursery, Aaron is changing Spencer's diaper while Spencer says, "I don't want to go to bed yet daddy. I didn't mean to spill the drinks. It was an accident."

"I know it was an accident. But the accident was partially caused by you being tired and getting a little punch-happy."

"I haven't been drinking like everyone else was."

"That's because if you wanted to play, you couldn't drink. If you had drank alcohol, you would have been put to bed hours ago because the toddler in you would have come out. According to reports by Dr. Pitt, alcohol exacerbates your problem. You are tired now and the longer you stay awake the closer you get to becoming whiny and very young. Going to bed will mean that you will get reasonable sleep for the night and you can spend tomorrow with Karen and the family."

"Okay." Spencer sits up on the changing table and Aaron picks the man-boy up and takes him over to his crib which had already been set up for him to sleep. He laid down and curled up and within minutes was asleep. While he was drifting off, Aaron stood by the crib and watched him drift. Angie came up beside him and looks at the sleeping man, she hugs her husband and takes him out of the room.

The two go around the apartment turning off lights, locking doors and windows, tucking Jack further in his bed and saying good night to their guests.


End file.
